Divine Torture
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: One shot after episode 411. Bo confronts Tamsin about what happened between her and Dyson. Will Tamsin tell her the truth about her feeling?


Divine Torture

Kenzi and Tamsin sat on the couch totally engrossed in one of Kenzi's favorite shows, Once Upon A Time.  
"Why doesn't he tell Emma how he feels? Asked Kenzi looking at Hook. "I can't handle this!," she shouted at the TV.  
"Well, he's not been the best person, has he? I mean, he's done some really bad things in his past. He's afraid that she could never love him or forgive him for what he's done. Can you blame him?"  
"Yes because he's being a coward. He can't know unless he tries. He's different than he was before."  
"Fear is a powerful motivator," Tamsin said simply.  
"So is love, and he needs to grow a pair and step up." Kenzi said crossing he arms and falling back against the couch in frustration. Tamsin looked over at the little human and smiled. Wether she had meant to or not it felt like Kenzi was speaking right to her with those words. They cut deep. She saw a little of herself in Hook. She knew she should tell Bo how she felt but fear had frozen her tongue everytime she had even come close. Valkyries were not made to love. They were made to fight and win wars. Love got you killed. She had seen it too many times to count.  
"Hey are you okay over there?," Kenzi asked, putting a hand on Tamsin's thigh. Tamsin looked up from her thoughts. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."  
"No I was just thinking about how I'm like Hook. I was the bad guy for so long. It's hard to try to learn to be noble again."  
"You were never that bad, Tamtam," Kenzi said leaning over on Tamsin's shoulder.  
"I wish I knew why you have such faith in me." Tamsin said  
"I don't need a reason," Kenzi said turning her attention back to the TV. They continued watching until they heard the front door slum and angry heels walk across the floor toward the living room.  
Bo came into the room at looked at Tamsin with a mix of shock, anger, and disappointment. Kenzi looked from Bo's eyes over to Tamsin and could sense something had gone on between them that she didn't know about.  
"After everything I've done for you how could you treat me like this," Bo shouted at Tamsin. "With Dyson!"  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone to talk," Kenzi said getting up but only walking far enough away so she could still hear. She didn't want her best friend tearing apart her little Valkyrie.  
"What are you talking about?" Tamsin asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about,Tamsin! You slept with Dyson!"  
"I thought he was an ex. What does it matter? So if you don't want him than nobody else better have him either, right?! You can't claim him like that!"  
"I'm not claiming him, but yeah I do still care for him and for the record, you don't date your friend's exes! That's the first rule of dating!, Bo fumed.  
"I thought the first rule was not to kill your lovers," Tamsin said, knowing that was a hit below the belt.  
Bo was silent for a moment as she felt the pain of Tamsin's words hit her like weight on her heart. After a moment she spoke, "just tell me why! I know you don't love him that way. Why would you do that?!"  
Tamsin felt her anger and hurt burning away at her insides like acid. If her stomach and heart could have reached each other then she would swear the acid from her stomach was eating away at her heart. She couldn't think straight. She wanted to yell and throw things until she hit the ground from exhaustion, but she couldn't. She wanted to run but Bo was blocking her path. She knew why she had done what she did but the words didn't want to come out. She pushed the words back.  
"Maybe I just wanted to try it once with a wolf. It must be so nice to pick a different lover every night. Who says you should get all the fun?" Tamsin said in a venomous tone. Bo grabbed Tamsin by her shirt in anger but it faded as she saw the look Tamsin was giving her. Bo let her go and she backed away.  
"Well if your goal was to hurt me than I guess you succeeded." Bo said trying not to let her words shake as she spoke. Tamsin looked at the floor and tried not to make eye contact. She knew if she did she might say something she didn't want to.  
"Is that why you did it?" Bo asked as she put her hand under Tamsin's chin to force her to look up at her. Tamsin could feel her resolve crumbling under Bo's gaze. Her pain got the best of her and the words flew out before she could stop them.  
"I was trying to block out my feelings for you!," she shouted.  
"What?!"  
"You really can't read people. I didn't know I'd have to spell it out. What more could I do I make you see that I love you! I tried to tell you so many times! Dyson was a way to numb the pain and a way to get back at you for this Rainer crap! You don't even know him! He's bad news," Tamsin said trying not to show too much emotion.  
Bo was taken aback from what she had just heard. If the back of her legs had not been up against the couch, she might have fallen over. She didn't know what to say. Bo could fell the different emotions churning around inside of her like oil mixing with water. Each one took their turn coming to the surface. Anger, frustration, lust, love, and pain all cycled through quickly.  
Bo closed the gap between them. Tamsin stood there, expecting Bo to either smack her or yell her her some more. Bo's reaction took both of them by surprise. She grabbed Tamsin again, but not in anger. She pulled her close and kissed her with enough passion to elicit a moan from Tamsin, and cause her stomach to do flips. Tamsin sat down on the couch they had been leaning against, pulling Bo with her. All thoughts of Rainer, Dyson, and Lauren disappear from both if their thoughts as they lost themselves in each other. If breathing wasn't so important they would have forgotten that as well.  
The kisses grew deeply and Tamsin could feel Bo's tongue tracing her bottom lip and she gladly let her in. Bo leaned back into the couch and Tamsin took the opportunity to climb into her lap. She put a knee on each side of Bo's lap while never breaking the kiss.  
Tamsin broke the kiss and looked down into the soft brown eyes of the woman she'd longed for. Thoughts of doubt crossed her mind. She didn't want Bo to love her because she felt she should. She loved Bo and she didn't want Bo to do anything she didn't really want to.  
"I'm really sorry about Dyson. It didn't mean anything. I was so hurt and he was there. I wanted it to be you. I've always wanted it to be you. I don't want you to feel like you have to return my feelings. I didn't really expect you to."  
"Tamsin, look at me. I know what I'm doing, and I know what it means. It means as much to me as it does to you," Bo said rubbing her hands up the Valkyrie's back where her wings would be. This caused shivers to run though Tamsin.  
"I said, he was my destiny, not my world. That position has just been filled. I just never thought you were going to let me in. I has almost given up and he came along. He's not you. If I had to choose it would be you," Bo said, putting a hand on her cheek and pushing back her blonde locks.  
"Really?" Tamsin asked in an uncertain tone.  
"Of course," Bo said bringing her in for another kiss.  
"In that case, then you won't mind me doing this," Tamsin leaning down farther and moving Bo's hair to kiss her neck. Bo moaned and this only encouraged Tamsin. Bo could feel her sucking on the skin there and knew what she was doing. Tamsin was marking the succubus and Bo found it to be such a turn on. Bo put her hands on Tamsin's backside in order to pull her closer. Tamsin felt Bo's hands moving up her shirt and cup her breasts inside her bra. Bo looked up at Tamsin as if she needed to cleared to continue and Tamsin only smiled. Tamsin felt the claps on her bra being unhooked one at a time. Bo was moving painfully show and she knew it would drive her crazy.  
The last hook was finally undone and Bo slid her straps down her slender shoulders. The tips of Bo's fingers gently traced down her shoulders and around. Tamsin gasped as Bo's hand cupped one if her breasts. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Bo's breath quickened as Tamsin leaned into her touches. She wondered why it had taken so long for this to happen. They had come so close. She remembered Tamsin coming into the bath with her and she giggled.  
"I'm not sure giggling is a good sign right now," Tamsin said into Bo's neck.  
"I was just thinking of your tub confession. I wanted to pull you on top of me then,but I didn't get the chance. That was a long night after you left me hot and heavy. I think Lauren wondered if I was feeding enough when I came to see her. I had to see Dyson after that as well, just to keep my hunger down. You really seem to send my system into overdrive, Tamsin."  
"Well, let me see what I can do about that," Tamsin said almost fully sitting on Bo's lap now. Bo could feel the hunger start to build. Bo's hands continued their exploration under Tamsin's shirt. Tamsin nibbled and bit below Bo's ear and planted kisses going down her neck. She wanted to taste every part of the succubus. Not wanted didn't cover it, she needed to. Tamsin thought that this is what Bo must feel like when she needs to feed. It was almost painful how much she wanted Bo. The kisses didn't seem to go deep enough and her hands couldn't seem to satisfy her need for touch.  
Tamsin began pulling at Bo's clothes. Her shirt landed somewhere in the kitchen and neither girl cared where. Bo's bra followed and landed behind the couch. Tamsin's hands and lips experienced the new wonderland before them. Bo's skin was so warm and she tasted faintly of soap. She kissed her way down to Bo's breasts and took one of the tiny rose buds in her mouth. Bo grasped at the sensation of Tamsin's tongue circling her nipple. Tamsin looked up to see Bo's eyes had turned blue.  
Bo turned the tables and had the valkyrie on her back on the couch. Bo kissed Tamsin's toned stomach and licked around her nipples. Bo started to wiggle Tamsin out of her jeans, and Tamsin lifted herself off the couch to help speed the process. Tamsin cursed herself for wearing such tight jeans, because they didn't come off quick enough.  
Bo traced her fingers over the outside of Tamsin's underwear causing Tamsin to moan and writhe beneath her. Tamsin felt kisses on the inside of her thighs and it felt like her first time. Bo hadn't even really touched her yet but she could feel her pulse down in her core.  
Bo could see how hot Tamsin's aura was already. It increased her hunger just to see the reaction she was having on her. Her aura was hotter than she had ever seen Dyson's or Lauren's. Bo was running her lips and tongue or the length if Tamsin's naked skin and would stop just above her underwear line. Tamsin loved the weight of Bo's body on her own, but she wanted to get her to the bedroom more.  
It took all her willpower to untangle herself from Bo and get up off of the couch. Bo gave her a questioning look when she broke away. Tamsin thought, that to have such a strong pull on others, that Bo wasn't too sure of herself. Tamsin couldn't walk away if she wanted too, not now.  
"I just want to move somewhere with more privacy." Tamsin said taking Bo's hand. "I'm not sure Kenzi would be thrilled to walk in and see me naked with you on too of me," Tamsin smiled at the though of Kenzi's shocked expression.  
"Yeah she might kill me and you both. So how about a game?"  
"Yes?"  
"First one to the bedroom, gets all control," Bo said biting her lips as she looked at Tamsin with a wicked grin.  
"You know Valkyries are fast right?"  
"Prove it," Bo shouted as she got a head start running up the stairs with Tamsin hot on her heels. Bo made it into the room first.  
"Okay, you win so now what," Tamsin said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Get on the bed." Bo said and Tamsin backed and slide on the bed.  
"Can I at least get you to remove your pants? It's only fair. Tit for tat. You cheated on our game so take them off. I mean if you want to keep them in one piece," Tamsin said in her snarky tone.  
"Big talker, valkyrie. I almost want to see you follow through on that threat, but I like these pants."  
"Mmm they do fit you well but, I'd like them better off," Tamsin said with a smirk. Bo shed the pants and walked over to join Tamsin on the bed. Bo is even prettier without clothes on Tamsin thought watching her bare form.  
Tamsin slide farther back on the bed, leaving her knees bent over the edge. Bo playfully pushed her back.  
"I'm going to need all of you on the bed," Bo said as Tamsin climbed the rest of the way on the bed. "Now since I won the race,I call the terms. I get to touch you but you can't touch me unless I say. Deal?"  
"Is there room for negotiations?"  
"Nope."  
"That's not fair."  
"That's the deal," Bo said climbing on top of her and kissing her but was careful not to make too much contact. Teasing the Valkyrie was part of the fun. Tamsin's tongue danced around Bo's and Bo sucked her tongue. This drew a deep moan from Tamsin and the need to touch Bo took over. She tried to pull her closer but Bo pinned her hands to the mattress.  
"No cheating" Bo said in the breathy tone as she kissed down Tamsin's body and started to work the underwear off her hips. Tamsin wanted to touch Bo so badly but all she was allowed to do was wait. Tamsin's underwear were tossed aside she could feel Bo's breath on her core. Bo kissed her thighs and around her hip bones. Tamsin pushed her body toward Bo to try to guide her to where she wanted her most. Bo pushed the Valkyrie's legs apart and kissed her way to her centre. Tamsin fought hard not to scream when Bo kissed her clit. Tamsin's hands grasped the sheets to keep from pulling Bo close. Bo gently pushed one finger inside Tamsin and Tamsin arched up to meet her. Tamsin was already very wet and Bo could easily add another finger. She brought her fingers quickly in and out of the Valkyrie who was writhing under her. Bo's gave Tamsin's center a wide lick and Tamsin's hands went to Bo's hair.  
"I didn't say you could touch me, naughty Valkyrie." Bo said pulling back from Tamsin. "Now maybe I'll just have to make you wait," Bo said kissing her breasts and then her lips.  
"Please," Tamsin begged in a deep tone. "Please,Bo. I want.. I want..."  
"What do you want," Bo asked  
"You, I need you. Now! No more games. I can't do it."  
Bo smiled, "Okay, maybe I've tortured you enough, but I will the game, right?"  
"Oh my god yes, just touch me!"  
"No patience," Bo said moving back down to Tamsin's core. Bo pushed her fingers back inside and doubled her pace. She sucked on Tamsin's little bundle of nerves and soon Tamsin was moaning and moving in pace with Bo. Bo could feel Tamsin's inner muscles contacting around her.  
"Come on, baby, come for me," Bo encouraged as Tamsin fell over the edge. Tamsin lost control as she came and Bo loved to see her in that state. She was so beautiful. Just as Tamsin was about to come back down Bo sent her into another orgasm by send large amounts of charm though her.  
Tamsin breathing finally started to even out and Bo came up to kiss her. Bo kissed her neck and Tamsin wrapped her arms around her. She smiled up at Bo.  
"Wow! That was intense," Tamsin said. "I think I have a lot to live up to. I may not be a succubus but I think I can hold my own. I owe you for all that teasing as well. You won't get off easy. No pun intended." Tamsin smirked.  
"Bring it on,Valkyrie. I hope you don't have plans for the rest of this week because I don't plan on letting you out of this bed," Bo said kissing her and bringing Tamsin's body on top of her own. "Now we have all the time in the world."

I hope you guys liked this one. I had to write one, because I want valkubus to happen before the season ends. Let me know how I did on this one. I always love what you guys have to say. Maybe this will get you though until next week anyway. :)


End file.
